Fluttershy in Fazbear Frights
by Shark Lord
Summary: Fluttershy had agreed to look into a new attraction for Discord. However upon entering an animatronic version of Discord stalks the two. Where did Jack the Raptor go? Don't own MLP nor FNAF.
1. Hearing the news

**Well Smg4 had did it once again. Now I told you all that I have an OC to take Springtrap's place since Sweetie Belle and Rarity has him. Well here's the name of the suitimatronic, Springcord the Draconequus. Read and review**

It was a pleasant night in Equestria. Twilight Sparkle was sound asleep while holding on to Spike like a teddy bear, Fluttershy was resting near Jack who coughed out a white fluff ball, Applejack was snoring up a storm literally, Rainbow Dash was busy beating up the author who made Rainbow Factory, Rarity was cuddling a Spike plushy she stitched, and the Pinkie duo were having crazy dreams about Teletubbies and murder.

A slender figure was in Celestia's computer room heading towards the computer. The figure carefully stepped closer to the computer as he knew that Celestia might go cukoo crazy.

"Alright time to check up on my channel." Said the figure unaware of an angry Celestia with a shotgun aimed at him.

"Surprise mother fucker!" Celestia said as she shot the figure. The figure turned out to be Discord wearing a bow tie.

"Uhh. Hi Tia..." Discord weakly said as he backed away from the angry mare.

"What are you doing here..." Celestia said before she seen a website dedicated to chocolate rain.

"I can't do this at home, Fluttershy will find out about it." Discord said before said Pegasus appeared with Jack on her back.

"Uh I already know Discord, but I don't mind. I mean if it's okay with you," said Fluttershy as Jack's stomach gave a 'you make me sick' sound.

The computer then showed an article about a new attraction called 'Fazbear Fright' and Discord snarled at the picture.

"OH HELL NO! NOT THAT STUPID BEAR THING AGAIN!" Discord shouted as he threatened to smash the computer.

"Uh I could go over and take a look for you," said Fluttershy and was met with a wide eyed Discord and Jack.

"No it isn't safe Freddy will... Oh wait a second ' _If your a mare all Freddy's going to do is twerk. If your a stallion then get ready for Freddy._ '" Discord said as he held his talon under his chin.

Jack approached Fluttershy and after regurgitating Angel the Bunny, made some caws to Fluttershy telling her that he and Angel will come with her.

Fluttershy accepted the raptor's offer and after getting the address to the location headed out to see the place.

Angel was still acting like a jerk and demanded to be sent home.

"I hate this send me back!" Angel demanded from his master. However Jack bent down to Angel's level and showed him a snarl.

"Unless you want to be my snack again, I highly recommend you zipping your mouth and do something nice for her. Got it punk?" Jack growled at the rabbit.

Needless to say the little white jerk nodded as the three made it to the establishment.

Little did the trio know, a brand new animatronic that bore a strong resemblance to a certain draconequus was waiting for them.

 **There a new story starring Fluttershy, Angel, and Jack as the guards.**


	2. Fluttershy meets Springcord

**Alright here we go with the intro to Springcord. Oh and the reason why Jack and Angel will have lines is because it would be annoying for the reader to keep reading snarl, meep, snarl, meep.**

 **12:00 a.m**

Fluttershy, Jack, and Angel had arrived inside the attraction. Angel brought a rolled up newspaper while Fluttershy had her stare with her.

Jack lead the two down a path that lead towards a security room. The formal velociraptor found a note on the chair saying that the night guard quit the job.

Unbeknownst to Jack, Angel the bunny found a box with some animatronic heads in it.

Fluttershy was nervous about the whole ordeal, but she promised Discord she would check it out.

"Calm down Fluttershy, Jack and Angel won't let anything bad happen," said Fluttershy as she struggled to keep her cool.

Angel tapped Fluttershy's hind leg and when she turned towards him, jump scare! Angel was wearing a spare Bonnie head that he found in the box.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Fluttershy screamed before she rushed towards a corner to cry her eyes out.

Angel was on his back laughing at the mare's pain like the bad rabbit he's always been. However he forgot one big detail; Jack was with the two as well and he actually cares about Fluttershy's well being.

"You white furry bastard, how dare you do that to her?" Jack snarled at the rabbit as he grabbed him.

"Easy Jack, it was a harmless joke..." Angel tried defending himself from an honest dinosaur. However Jack wasn't buying the rabbit's excuse and narrowed his eyes at the pest.

"Well your going to get yourself a real punishment," said Jack. Jack then dragged the rabbit to Fluttershy and showed her that it was really the rabbit in the mask.

Fluttershy would ordinarily forgive her pet for that, but the rabbit had really gone and made her cry for no reason.

"Angel the Bunny, you will not have any treats for a month." Fluttershy punished the white pest.

* * *

Outside the establishment, a delivery carriage with the sign 'Pizza Duo' was passing by. The problem was that a certain pizza loving chicken was on the carriage.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie can't work like this," said a tired Trixie.

"PIZZA!" Chica shouted as she attacked the unicorn. The chicken only knocked out the mare, but that would give Chica enough time to eat her prize.

The carriage was blocking one of the exits to the attraction.

* * *

Back inside the attraction Jack was sniffing around the area, Fluttershy was talking to some of the animatronic parts, and Angel was raiding the fridge.

"I'm going to check around, if that's okay with you." Fluttershy said to Jack. Jack then nodded his head in acknowledgement as the mare slowly headed out to find what was in the place.

Fluttershy bumped into a tall figure that she instantly thought to have been Discord.

"Hey Discord..." Fluttershy said before she seen that the figure wasn't the same Discord she knew.

This Discord had a golden colored body and seemed to have rips and tears on his body. What scared Fluttershy the most was that the eyes were black where the yellow should be and gray pupils.

 ** _"Hi my name's Springcord,"_** said Springcord as he gave a creepy smile to Fluttershy.

"J..ack, A..ngel?" Fluttershy said as Springcord stepped closer to her.

 **"DILDOS!"** Phantom Balloon Boy shouted as he spazzed around.

Jack and Angel were spooked when they seen how close the golden hybrid was to Fluttershy.

"Angel, I need your..." Jack said before he seen Angel left the two to die.

"So long bitches!" Angel shouted as he ran away.

"Angel, you son of a bitch!" Jack snarled before he grabbed Fluttershy and pulled her away from Springcord.

 ** _"Little dinosaur gonna have some fun tonight,"_** said Springcord as he grabbed the velociraptor.

Angel was trying to open up the door and return home when Fluttershy cleared her throat.

"ANGEL!" Fluttershy shouted as she gave Angel the 'Stare'.

Angel was on the verge of tears when Fluttershy got a hold of him and headed back to the office.

* * *

 **1:00 a.m**

Angel was sitting in the corner while wearing a 'bad boy' cone hat (what are those cone hats called?) and Fluttershy was busy trying to get the phone to work.

"I hope Discord is awake," said Fluttershy as she finally got the phone to work.

There was a call for Fluttershy and she put the call on speaker phone.

 _"Hello, hello? Get out..."_ the call started before being dropped.

"Oh dear, I hope whoever it was is okay." Fluttershy said.

"Please stand by, your call will be reached momentarily." said an operator on the other line.

"Okay thank you," said Fluttershy.

 _"And for the first time I was like baby, baby, baby oh~"_ an infamous song sung.

 **"Ahoy matey!"** Phantom Foxy said as he appeared behind Fluttershy.

Fluttershy jumped out of reflexes and Angel used the opportunity to try to get out of the situation.

 **"Got any cheese?"** Phantom Balloon Boy asked outside the office.

Angel backed away from the ghostly child and was getting nervous about the situation.

 **"Hey little mare, do you like my twerking skills?"** asked Phantom Freddy as he twerked outside the office.

Fluttershy brought out a vacuum cleaner and switched it on.

 **"Shiver me timbers! That lass has a vacuum!"** Phantom Foxy shouted as he backed off.

"Get back I have a vacuum cleaner, and I know how to use it," said Fluttershy as her weapon started sucking in various items.

Phantoms Freddy and Foxy bolted out from Fluttershy's position leaving only the ghostlike child to the Pegasus.

 **"My sexiness!"** Phantom Balloon Boy shouted as he was caught in the vacuum.

"I hope that was the last of them," said Fluttershy as she was catching her breath.

Angel was about to head out of the room when Springcord ambushed the two.

 _ **"Did you forget about me?"**_ Springcord asked as he had his arms crossed in a taunting pose.

"Oh dear, during the ordeal I did forget that you were here. Sorry about that," Fluttershy apologized to the golden Discord like creature.

"Where did Jack go?" Angel said in his language. Springcord and Fluttershy obviously didn't understand him.

 _ **"Oh it's all right. Give me a hug,"**_ said Springcord as he had his arms out and approached Fluttershy to give her a huge hug.

Springcord had grabbed his victim and gave her a more bone crushing hug then she had from Princess Luna.

"Pathetic hybrid thing..." Purple Tirek said as he somehow entered the establishment.

Upon hearing the purple version of the traitorous centaur, Springcord released Fluttershy and turned his head 180 degrees to face the backstabber.

 _ **"YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, YA ASSHOLE!"**_ Springcord shouted at the top of his lungs as he now had pitch black eyes with small red dots for pupils.

Purple Tirek ran away from the room with Springcord on his trail.

 **Here you go my fellow sharks. Springcord made an appearance and so did Purple Tirek. This time Tirek isn't going to be the mastermind behind the establishment, that will be someone else.**


	3. A cybernetic encounter

**If you've seen Smg4's Revenge of Freddy's Spaghettiria then you'll know what will happen. Seriously who would have thought he would put that in his video?**

 **2:00a.m.**

Fluttershy was still a little shaken up by Springcord's hug. However she was determined to find out what happened to Jack, and find out where the golden hybrid came from.

"Let's see what we can... Oh what's this?" Fluttershy said then asked herself as she spotted something on the ground.

Fluttershy picked up a tablet that had a picture of Nightmare Moon strangling Celestia's throat with her hooves on the back side.

"Oh a device that shows the rooms, yay. Oh dear..." Fluttershy said as she seen Springcord was getting near her location.

 _ **"They see me rolling, they hating, they trying to catch right and dirty~"**_ Springcord sung as he was heading to the timid Pegasus.

Angel was going to get away from the scene when Fluttershy used her stare to stun him.

"What's this?" Fluttershy asked as she spotted a button with a sign that read 'activate recorded sounds' on it.

Fluttershy pressed the button and heard the sound at high volume.

 _"Time for Teletubbies. Time for Teletubbies,"_ echoed through out the establishment.

Upon hearing the sound Springcord's eyes shrunk down again, but this time from fear.

 _ **"OH SWEET MOTHER OF CELESTIA! RUN AWAY!"**_ Springcord screamed as he ran to a different room.

Fluttershy yelped from fear as well and hid under the table. Angel just gave the viewer a devilish look.

 _"I'd like to have your PINGAS!"_ another message said and forced Springcord to run away to yet another room.

 ** _"You'll never take me alive!"_** Springcord shouted as more messages echoed.

Eventually Fluttershy had caught on to what Angel was doing and gave him the Stare.

"Naughty Angel," said the Pegasus as she scanned for the hybrid.

The tablet then caught the infamous 'Blue Screen of Death' and a picture of Trollestia and a weed icon appeared.

"Oh dear..." Fluttershy said before spotting Springcord standing outside the room.

 _ **"Do you want to build a snowpony? Come on let's play~"**_ Springcord sung as he gave a puppydog eyed look.

"No thank you," replied Fluttershy as she hid behind her mane.

 _ **"Okay bye,"**_ Springcord said as he left the two alone.

* * *

 **3:00a.m.**

"Hello? Jack are you out here?" Fluttershy asked as she managed to get outside to find the raptor.

Angel was nowhere to be seen and Fluttershy was getting nervous.

 _ **"It's a me Mario!"** _ Springcord said as he appeared with a Mario hat and mustache on.

Fluttershy soon sped away with Springcord on her trail. As the two were running Angel had thrown a banana peel intended for his master, but he inadvertently caught Springcord.

 _" **Woah!"** _ Springcord said before he hit a wall knocking him out for a good amount of time.

Angel was about to bask in glory until a familiar caw got both his and Fluttershy's attention.

"Jack!..." Fluttershy started before she seen Jack was now a cyborg.

Jack's body had holes in it showing both his natural bones and mechanical parts, his right eye was missing and a small red orb was in it's place, his hat was tattered and worn out a bit. Clearly who or whatever did this was a true monster if they did this to another living creature.

"Systems online. Pegasus detected awaiting results please stand by. Scanning complete, Result: Do not kill." Cyber Jack said in a mechanical voice.

Fluttershy was hiding behind her mane as Jack scanned her. She was a little bit relieved that Jack didn't attack her.

Angel had came out of his hiding spot, a spare top hat, when he heard Jack say he wasn't going to attack. However when Angel came into Jack's vision, an alarm was triggered.

"WARNING WARNING. FUZZY WHITE BUNNY BASTARD DETECTED. KILL IT IMMEDIATELY!" Cyber Jack said as his eyes narrowed down at the traitorous bunny.

Before Fluttershy could object, Jack had already sped towards the rabbit with his claws out. The rabbit in question sped away.

"Must Destroy Angel." Jack said as he came in close to the rabbit. However as the raptor was near Angel, Fluttershy tapped the cyborg on the shoulder.

"Yes?..." Jack started before he seen the Stare being used on him.

"HOW DARE YOU! WHAT WOULD DISCORD DO IF HE FOUND OUT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ANGEL!?" Fluttershy scolded the cybernetic dinosaur.

Jack backed up to Angel, who hit the dino with a skillet earning a Stare as well. The bunny was about to escape when he tripped over a prop.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves." Fluttershy scolded the two before she heard Jack getting up. The cyborg looked around with a confused look before looking at Fluttershy with her angry look.

The still upset Pegasus was about to scold the cyborg again when she heard him made a confused caw to her. As soon as she heard the tone of the caw, Fluttershy immediately snapped out of state and approached Jack.

"What happened to you Jack?" Fluttershy asked the cyborg but Phantom Foxy appeared with an AK-47 and went insane.


	4. Confronting the boss

**It's showtime my little sharks :3 Time to see who's behind the mystery of Fazbear Frights. Angel is being spanked by Fluttershy at the moment so here's Jack.**

 **Jack: caw caw! (Prepare to die you shit!)**

 **Fluttershy: JACK!**

 **Angel: ):3**

 **Jack: caw caw~ (He mortgaged your cottage for five crates of carrots~)**

 **Fluttershy: ANGEL FLUFFLETIME BUNNY!**

* * *

 **3:30a.m.**

Springcord had regained consciousness and seen he was alone. The golden Draconequus had a sad look.

 _ **"Where did everypony go? Oh well I'm hungry. I'm getting a hay burger."** _ Springcord said as he left the area and knocked out Purple Tirek.

 **4:00a.m.**

"Okay Jack where are you going now?" Fluttershy asked the still cybernetic velociraptor.

"Getting my body back." Jack said as he teleported to another location. Jack seen something that looked like a spark coming from Angel. The raptor made a mental note of checking on the rabbit's condition when he returns.

Jack appeared at the Phantom Break room in front of Phantom Mangle.

 **"Hey buddy, if you want your body back then you'll have grab Mary's Key card."** the ghostly vixen politely said to the cyborg. Jack thanked Mangle and headed over to Phantom Marionette celebrating her own party...Pinkie get out of there-_-

"Excuse me, may I have the keycard please?" Jack asked the Phantom Marionette. The phantom shrugged and gave Jack the key card. Jack was feeling generous and gave Phantom Marionette a present.

 **"Thank you. What could this be?"** Phantom Marionette said before she opened the present. Inside the present was a top hat that Marionette placed on her head and was somehow teleported to the Void.

 **5:00a.m.**

Jack had arrived in the office of the man in charge, but the raptor immediately learned that it wasn't a man but something worse, Angel the bunny.

Jack shouted out "YOU!" Angel seeing his cyborg was free from his command gave him his thoughts. "Damn you. You were suppose to be mine," Angel shouted before he gets beaten by Jack.

Jack was kicked away by some kind of droid. The droid turned out to be a purple colored Dalek. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" the purple Dalek said as it opened it's top to reveal a plush command seat. Angel gotten in and closed the opening.

"Try getting past this Jack!" Angel said while powering an attack. "What do we have here? 'Dalek turn On/Off switch' hmm how bout off?" Jack said before switching the Dalek off. The Dalek ejected Angel out to the Pizzaria on top of the other Angel.

"Two Angels? Oh no that means I have to protect both of you." Fluttershy said before the Angel that turned Jack to a cyborg brought out a gun and shot the second Angel, revealing it to be a dummy robot.

 _"YoU iDiOt, I'm ThE mAsTeR mInD bEhInD tHiS bItCh! I dOn'T lOvE yOu FoOl, I lOvE mAkInG sTuPiD pOnIeS lIkE yOu MiSeRaBlE!"_ Angel said in a low tone as he pointed the gun at Fluttershy's head. Fluttershy finally seen the truth about her rabbit and felt a mixture between rage, fear and betrayal.

"A-Angel why?" Fluttershy gotten out before hearing the click of the gun and closed her eyes for the shot. However Jack tackled Angel and the gun was knocked away from both of them.

Angel was furious at Jack for denying his kill and in a low voice said _"ThAt'S iT yOu DaMn LiZaRd! I hAvE no cHoIcE nOw...TiReK I sUmMoN yOu!"_ Angel had summoned the unconscious centaur to him and fused with him to summon a purple Tirek with Angel's head instead of his real head.

 _"GeT rEaDy To DiE bItChEs!"_ Purple Angelrek said as he bumped his fists together. However a tap oon hhis shoulder alerted Angelrek to Springcord with a rocket launcher. _**"Surprise motherfucker ):p"**_ Springcord said as he blew the fusion to bits.

 **6:00a.m.**

Fluttershy, Jack, and Springcord, who was carrying Jack's true body, were at the blocked entrance. The cyber raptor had rammed into the door and had sent the door flying off it's hinges right on Trixie's head.

"Come on Mr. Springcord, you can come with me if you want." Fluttershy offered the hybrid. **_"Very well Fluttershy, and sorry about all that 'OoOhHh' bit. That rabbit told me he wanted to throw a surprise. I had NO idea he was going to kill you,"_** Springcors apologized to Fluttershy as the trio had gone back home, along with Chica and her stash of stolen pizza.

Discord was relieved to see Fluttershy was fine but was confused when he seen Jack and Springcord. "Uhh what happened?" Discord asked as he picked up Jack. "Angel turned out to have set the whole thing up trying to kill me, and convinced Mr. Springcord to help him. Angel was going to shot me but Jack stopped him and Angel fused with Tirek to become a bunny/centaur hybrid. Springcord killed them and we came back here along with Chica and her pizza." Fluttershy explained to Discord.


End file.
